James and Jenna's Digimon Adventure
by Habib Phatu
Summary: A self-insertion story me and my friend Jenna have been working on. Rated for some language, sexual refrances, and well, chapter 11 in general. Please R&R. Flames welcome, for they will be used to power up WarGreymon so he can reek my revenge!!!!!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually i do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

(Author's note: Welcome all to a story that has been about a year in the making. I am your host James, and this *motioning to the girl next to him* is my partner in digicrime Jenna. I can't remember which of us came up with the idea for this lunacy, but here it is. Jenna wrote the odd numbered chapters while I wrote the even ones. Even we're not sure where this is going to end so keep your eyes open for updates. See ya. J+J)

**Chapter 1**

"Dan's log, star date 47964. Nothing eventful has happened so far. Female humanoid instructor has left premises and shows no sign of returning. Tasks are yet..."   
"..Shut the hell up Dan," an angry boy snapped as he pegged Dan in the forehead with an eraser.  
  
It was a typical grade 11 high school math class. Typical pain-in-the-ass teachers, snotty brat students and boring environment. Today was an exception, instead of an hour long lecture on how cool quadratics are, the teacher issued homework and left the classroom to go gawk at the new gym teacher. So now the students were slipping into near insanity without a responsible adult unit to keep the in order.  
Dan started hallucinating again. Sarah went comatose. Mark and Chris decided to have spitting contests.   
  
This sort of torture was taking its toll on two very special students, Jenna and James.  
  
"James man, lets get the hell outta here," Jenna snapped and she grabbed her hello-kitty purse and stormed out of the room. The would probably get in deep shit for this later, but right now it was better than waking your brains ooze out your fingertips.  
  
" Aww fine. Lets go to McDonalds for a shake or something. I'm dyin of thirst," James replied, heading towards the back exit.  
  
"Wait, lets go to my locker first, I gotta get my sweater." Jenna's locker was right across from the school computer lab. Something had gone wrong a while back and it was under repair. As the two neared it, a bright flash could be seen from behind the closed door.  
  
"Uhh I dun think that's healthy. Lets check it out," James murmured, noiselessly opening the door up.  
  
"You're the smart one. Waiiit, no ones here! Then where did that flash come from?" Jenna asked, shoving a lollypop into her mouth.  
  
James sat down in front of a computer. He beckoned for her to shut the door and come over.   
"Look at this strange panel on the screen. There seems to be some sort of landscape behind it...interesting," James' eyes goggled over his discovery as Jenna grabbed the mouse.  
  
"Ooh, I wonder what happens if I.." she asked as she clicked a flashing red icon on the screen.  
  
"No! Jenna don't." James was cut off as a blinding light engulfed both of them.


	2. The Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

As the light died down the two found themselves in a bright forest clearing. "This looks like the place we saw on the computer," James said. "Well duh, where'd you think we were going to end up?" replied Jenna. "Well if you weren't always touching stuff, we could be half-way to McDonalds by now," James snapped. Then he mumbled under his breath, "and I really wanted that shake." "Oh, well sorrrry," she said sarcastically, "but I just thought...."

Just then a figure in a white robe and hood walked up unnoticed by the two standing there. The hooded figure cleared his throat in an effort to get their attention, but they kept arguing. The figure tried clearing his throat louder, but to no avail, then he tried saying hello but they were still arguing. Finally, fed up with being ignored he, just yelled, "Will you two stop it!!" With that they stopped arguing.

"Ok, now that I've got your attention, let me introduce myself, my name is Genai." The figure removed his hood to reveal the face of a young man. "Ooh he's cute," Jenna said. "Well anyway," Genai continued, "this places is called the Digital World and you two have been brought here to help save it."

After giving them a few moments to think about it, Genai motioned to the trees and six other people emerged from the forest, four boys and two girls. One of the girls turned to a boy with a funny hat and said, "Hey T.K. they argue like Matt and Tai." "Yeah, but when me and Matt argue there is usually more hitting," said a guy walking in to the clearing, "isn't that right Matt?" "Sure is said Matt walking in to the clearing followed by two more guys and two girls. "Oooh, he's even cuter," Jenna exclaimed making sure that Matt heard her, then one of the other girls gave her an angry glance.

"You mean this is what we have to work with," said a goofy looking guy wearing a pair of goggles on his head. "Now Davis that wasn't nice," said Kari looking at James and blushing while he looked back at her. "Yeah," said Matt punching Davis in the arm, "you weren't a piece of cake either." "Fine," Davis said, "if Kari says they're ok I'll give them a chance." And with that they all proceeded to introduce themselves.


	3. Digimon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

** Chapter 3**  


  
After the introductions by the other kids, James and Jenna gave theirs. James just said hi and gave Kari a flash of those pearly whites, which caused a giggle from her and a sneer from TK. Jenna, on the other hand, gave a dramatic bow and a Sailor Moon finale pose, which prompted some clapping. The girl with the short orange hair with a flip sneered and added a "showoff" under her breath.  
  
Genai laughed at the group. "Well, I must be off," he turned to the group of digidestined "I hope you guys will teach Jenna and James. They are the final digidestined and needed to save the world. I must be off. Good luck to you all!" With that Genai vanished.  
  
"Um yeah ok cool now what?" Jenna stretched her arms behind her back and sighed.  
The guy with the spiky red hair and tidy green uniform stepped forward. "Well. The digital world is a phenomi..."   
"Geez Izzy, an explanation of yours will take years," Tai laughed as he cut Izzy off. "Basically, weird stuff is going on in the digital world and you two have gotta help us out."  
  
James scratched his head. "Digital world? I don't remember this place from geography class.."  
  
"It's a place that was created from the internet. there are creatures that live here called digimon. You'll get your own digimon and a digivice which allows you to travel here to the digital world through any computer." Izzy continued, talking fast so Tai wouldn't interrupt again.  
  
Jenna giggled, "Oh COOL! This is like pokemon. I wanna jiggalypuff! So where's the poke balls?"  
  
Matt smiled and laughed. "Sort of, but not really. Digimon are kinda like pokemon, but their aren't any poke balls. Its a digivice."  
  
"Heh, don't mind her you guys," James laughed, "she's an airhead anyways."  
  
"AIRHEAD??" Jenna shrieked.  
  
He just shrugged, "What can I say..."  
  
"OOOH well now! call ME an airhead? What about last week in math class with Sarah?"  
  
"HEY! You can't blame a guy for having a little crush on a girl..." James glared back, turning red.  
  
Seeing this would get ugly, Matt and Tai jumped between them and hauled them apart.  
  
Tai was struggling with James, seeing that James was taller and more muscular. Matt, on the other hand, was getting the opposite effect. As his arms coiled to drag away Jenna, she pulled one of those "helpless girl" stunts and swooned in his arms. Matt's cheeks went scarlet.  
  
James stopped and twisted his face in disgust. "Oh my god Jenna really..."


	4. The New Digidestined

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

** Chapter 4**

"Okay I'm cool," James said regaining his composure, "Now lets see if I got this straight, you need us to help you save this world?" "Yep," Tai said, "So, what do you say?" "Cool," James replied, "finally all these years of playing video games are going to pay off." "Umm, I got a question," Jenna spoke up, "why us?"

"Well," Izzy started, "We have been watching you two ever since the new crests were found, and we believe that they belong to you." "First for Jenna," Matt said "The crest of gentleness. Although you get a little hot headed at times you have a very gentle heart." He places the crest around her neck and she almost feints. "And for you James," said Kari, "I present you with the crest of integrity. You have a strong spirit and never tolerate injustice no matter what the odds are." James bent down and Kari placed the crest around his neck as they smiled at each other. "Davis turned to T.K., Who does that James guy think he is smiling at Kari. I thought you were my only competition." "Yeah, and Kari seems to like him too," replied T.K., "The question is, what are we going to do about it." "I don't know," Davis said, "But how about a truce until we figure it out?" "Okay deal," T.K. said. When the crests were given to both James and Jenna they started glowing gold and silver. "Well," Tai said, "I guess we were right."

"Okay," Tai said, "Now that that's over, allow me to introduce some of our friends." When he said that twelve small creatures emerged from the trees. "Ooh," squealed Jenna, "where's pikachu?" "Geesh," James sighed. The creatures called digimon introduced themselves, then two more appeared. "James, this is Kunemon," Mimi said. A yellow caterpillar digimon crawled up and they exchanged pleasantries. "And for Jenna," Mimi continued, "Flowerpotmon." A digimon that looked like a daisy in a flowerpot with two green plant legs sticking out of the bottom approached Jenna and said hi. "These will be your digimon partners. Treat them well." Mimi finished. 

Then Yolie stepped forward and pulled out four small machines. "These are your digivices," she said indicating the two smaller ones, "they let you come to the digiworld through any computer. They also allow your digimon to digivolve. And these are your D-terminals, they store any digieggs you find and let your digimon armor digivolve. They also let us send e-mail to each other, and thanks to Izzy they have digimon analyzers in them as well." She handed Jenna and James one of each.

"Hey Jenna," James said," I think we've seen these guys before." "Really," Jenna replied, "where?" "Remember a couple of years ago when we had that class trip to Japan and we thought they were filming a movie because of all the monsters around? Well I swear I saw these guys there. You know what that means don't you?" "Of course I do," Jenna replied with a grin, "it means that these guys are movie stars." "No," said James trying not to get upset, "it means that it wasn't a movie but a real battle." "Oooh," said Jenna sounding confused.

"Okay," said James turning back to the group, "you said that there was trouble here, so what is it?" "Well," said Tai, "we've defeated some pretty bad guys in the past, but now someone is reviving them one by one and making them even stronger. "Man that sucks," James said. "Yeah, no kidding," replied Joe

"Hey," said Davis, "isn't it about dinner time?" "Yeah," said Tai, "I think we should head back to the real world now." "Okay lets go," Izzy said, "I'll e-mail you all if something happens." "Cool," said James ,"Oh by the way, I know we all just met but my birthday is on Saturday and you're all welcome to come over for the party." Kari walked up to James, "Thanks I'm looking forward to getting to know you better," and then talking so that only he could here, "and I'll make sure that it's a birthday you'll never forget." James a little shocked looks to see if anyone heard that, but all he really notices is Jenna and Matt off to the side talking and smiling at each other.

"Okay this is how it works," Yolie said, "You hold your digivice up to the screen and say 'digiport open." Suddenly they were engulfed in the same light that brought them there. When the light died down they were all back in the school's computer lab.

"So this is our new school," Ken said getting puzzled looks from James and Jenna. Seeing that they were confused Cody spoke up, "Izzy said that this is where everything is going to happen so he got us transferred here on a foreign exchange program and put us in your classes, and he was able to get us free housing in your area because he thought it would be best if we were all in the same area." Kari turned to James, "Now I don't have to go that far to give you your present." "Okay cool," James said.

"Okay, then lets all head home," Jenna said, "but what do we do with our digimon?" "Just carry them like stuffed animals," Sora said giving Jenna a nasty look. With that the fourteen of them started to walk home.


	5. School Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

::next day in math class::  
  
"This is cool! I mean ....this is cool!" Jenna squealed with excitement to James.  
"I know, we are gonna save the digiworld!" James whispered back, remembering to keep cool.  
"Digiworld? Screw the digiworld. I've got a date with Matt tonight!"  
James smacked his head on the desk, "Jenna, how did I know you would say something stupid like that. You are such a blonde..."  
  
::much much later that night::  
  
James was walking around the park, planning his party, making sure it was gonna be per-fect.  
"Heya!!!!" a high pitched yell directed at him. He turned around to see a girl run towards him.  
He peered hard at the face, "Uhh...whoa!!"  
The girl jumped up, "hehe! you like?" the girl had long black hair tied back and blue eyes.  
"Jenna?"  
"Yep! I dyed my hair black so YOU can't call me a dumb blonde anymore!" she snickered.  
"Once a blonde, always a blonde" he muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say?" she demanded.  
"Nuttin....anyways, how was your hot date with that scrawny kid?" James taunted.  
Her lip turned in a sneer, "Don't call my man scrawny. For that I'M NOT telling you the details!"  
"Aww c'mon!"  
"NO!" she looked at her watch, "DBZ is on! I gotta get home!" she scurried off without another word.  
James just shook his head and continued on. He got a strange feeling while passing the swings. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the digivice, It was blinking. Suddenly it flashed white and he disappeared into darkness.


	6. Enter Devimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

When James reappeared he was on top of a tall mountain in the digiworld. Suddenly a large black figure appeared before him. "I am the great Devimon. I have summoned you here to give you a chance to save yourself. If you agree to join and serve me, I will spare your little life. If not you will be destroyed with the rest of your puny friends. What do you say?" James thought about it for a little bit and said, "I say, go screw yourself. How do you like that?" "Why you insolent child. I will crush you with the rest of your friends." Devimon replied. With that Devimon shot some strange beam at James and he fell unconscious. While this was happening T.K. was sleeping but was being wracked by nightmares of his first battle with Devimon. The next morning James' mother called Jenna and told her to come over because James was unconscious . When Jenna showed up she brought Davis and the group with her. They went in to see James and when they all got in to his room their digivices started glowing and James slowly woke up. After everyone breathed a sigh of relief T.K. walked up to James and asked, "It was Devimon wasn't it?" "Yes," James replied still not at full strength.


	7. A Grave Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, what exactly happened?" James asked, sitting upright.  
"You K.Oed in the park! anyways, what is a Devimon? Sounds like a rice dish..." Jenna giggled, twirling her black hair around her finger.  
"Well," TK started, "he was our first enemy we met when us *original* digidestined first went to the Digiworld. He's really evil.."  
"And scary looking!" Sora added, "You know Jenna, its super dangerous going against Devimon. Sooo you should just stay away and let me and Matt handle it."  
Jenna grabbed Matt's arm, "Fat chance baby," she sneered.  
"AHem! Sorry to interrupt your little soap opera!" James snapped, the girls shut up.  
"Well, he said he wanted me to serve him, I said no, and he said that he was gonna kick our asses."  
"Devimon is back.. this isn't good.." Izzy commented.  
Jenna squeezed Matt arm and gave those super innocent scared eyes, "She was right Matt, I am scared! Protect me!"  
Matt smiled, "Hey, no prob. You just stick with me and you'll be fine."  
Sora stomped her foot and turned away from Jenna's smirk.  
Kari came over and sat on the side of the bed. "Are you sure you aren't hurt or anything?"  
James smiled, "Hey honey, I feel just fine now that your here."  
Kari blushed and giggled. Davis went scarlet.  
"Hey man! Stay away from my girl!" He growled.  
"Your girl?" Kari protested, "you wish."  
Joe laughed, "You guys are crazy. Let's just all stop fighting and think about what we are gonna do next."  
Tai yawned, "I think we should do that tomorrow guys, Its getting late and my Mom is gonna freak out."  
"Yeah, I need some rest anyways. Cya all later." James said and he settled back down in bed and the group filed out.


	8. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, James woke up good as new. He looked down at Kunemon and asked, "So are you ready for your first day at school?" "Depends," Kunemon replied, "is there going to be food there?" "Yes," James laughed, "at lunchtime." "Okay then, lets go," said Kunemon. "Hold it buddy," James said, "Gatomon and the others have been doing this longer than you, so stick with them." "Okay lets go," Kunemon said.

Meanwhile next door, Jenna had just finished telling Flowerpotmon about school, and how she was the most popular girl there, when there was a knock at the door. Jenna's mom opened it and yelled, "Jenna, there's some boy named Matt here to see you!" hearing that Jenna grabbed her bag and Flowerpotmon, then flew down the stairs. When she reached the door, she looked at Matt innocently, batted her eyes, and said, "Hi, what brings you here?" "Well, I have band practice this morning," Matt replied, "but I thought I could walk you to school." "Cool, let's go," Jenna said.


	9. To Th Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Jenna was bubbly all day, and it was getting on James' nerves. At lunch, he snapped. He leaned across the table, knocking ketchupey fries all over Andrew's white vest and grabbed Jenna by a black braid.  
  


"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT ~Matt walked me to school. Matt is so hot. I'm going on another date with Matt. I love Matt~" He growled in an extremely scathing voice through gritted teeth, "THEN I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND HANG YOU FROM THE BASKETBALL NET WITH YOUR OWN HAIR."  
  


Her eyes went wide. "Shutting up," she squeaked.  
  


James released her hair and slumped down. Andrew shot ice coated daggers at James, but a fiery sneer cause Andrew to cower. "Good going Jenna..." Andrew muttered, furiously wiping his vest, to no avail.  
  


Later on, when the final bell rung Jenna met up with James at his locker.  
"You any better now?" She asked.  
  


No answer.  
  


"Well?"  
"..."  
"I'm sorry for acting annoying."  
"..."  
"James?"  
".."

"Answer me!"

"..."  
"Dammit you asshole, answer me!"  
"..."  
::SMACK:: Jenna flung her purse and it hit direct contact with James' stomach. He doubled over.  
"Aww you BIT.." He was cut off by Kari rushing up the hall with TK, Cody, Yolie and Davis.

"Hey Kari!" The sinister scowl James had plastered on his face disappeared and was replaced by a huge grin.  
Jenna giggled, "Men can be so silly!"  
"We've got to get to the digital world! the others are already there. Devimon is stirring up trouble!" Cody said, staring up at James who towered over him.  
"Yeah! Lets go!" Davis said, grabbing Jenna's arm and pulling her along. Jenna grabbed James, James grabbed Kari, etc. It was a chain of digidestined (teehee, quite funny if you think about it...ahem..anyways). They clustered into the computer room.  
"C'mon guys, lets go!" Davis hollered, pulling out his digivice.  
"Ahem"  
The group turned to the front of the class to see about 20 students+ teacher staring at them.  
::big sweatdrop::  
"Umm..." Jenna began.  
"Wrong class! Detention is the door on the OTHER side! hehe silly me! Letsbegoingnowseeyalater!" James laughed nervously before shoving everyone out of the room. The group hauled ass out of the school.  
"THAT was embarrassing!" Jenna sighed, "since the school is out-of-bounds, lets go to my house."  
"Yeah sure, my mom has her stupid lawyer friends over at my place," James commented.  
The kids all shuffled down to Jenna's home. She knocked on the door. Jenna's mom opened it. "Hi everybody! Who wants blueberry muffins?!"  
"Score! Sure, I'll have some!"  
"Same!"  
"Me too!"  
Jenna rushed in and plunked down on the couch. "Mom...quit it! We've got work to do!"  
"But..but..I made some hot cocoa sweetie! Don't you want some?" Her mother asked, standing in the doorway of the living room with a tray.  
"..Does..it have those little marshmallows?" Jenna asked with big pouting eyes.  
"The colored ones you love," her mother replied with the same eyes.  
"Yay! Thanks Mum!" Jenna jumped up and gave her mom a big hug.  
Kari smiled, "How sweet!"  
After snack time, the group went over to the living room's computer.  
"Digiport, open!"  
There was a flash of light and the group disappeared. Jenna's mother came back in the room. "Does anybody want to stay for dinn..   
Hello?"


	10. Devimon Defeated

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

When they arrived in the digiworld, they were greeted by Ken, T.K., and Yolie. "It's about time you guys got here," Yolie said. "Devimon is on top of Infinity Mountain," said Ken motioning to the big mountain behind him. "Good," said James, "Finally some payback for that weird beam he shot at me." "Umm," Jenna piped in, "Hate to ruin the mood, but how are we going to get up there?" "Leave that to us. Digiarmor Energize!" Kari T.K., and Yolie shouted in unison.

Suddenly Gatomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon digivolved to Nefirtimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon. "Wow," said Jenna, "So that's digivolving." "Okay," Kari spoke up, "Yolie, Ken, and Cody will ride together. So will T.K., Davis, and Jenna. James, you can ride with me. We'll each take a different side and surround him. Okay Nefirtimon is the most mobile, so we'll take the front and draw his fire." "Okay," Jenna said, "let's go!"

As planned Kari and James flew up first and nailed Devimon with a Roseta Stone attack. "Take that you digital asshole!" James yelled as Nefirtimon was dodging Devimon's beams. Suddenly Devimon got blasted from behind by Pegasusmon and Halsemon. After that they all landed and dismounted. T.K. walked straight up to Devimon looking down at the ground. "Who do you think you are walking toward me?" Devimon said in a loud voice. "What, don't you recognize me?" T.K. replied looking up. "No," Devimon said, "Why should I…Wait those eyes. You, it was you those years ago with the Patamon." "Yes," said T.K., "And the nightmare ends now!" "Hey T.K.!" James yelled, " Save some for me! He's not getting off the hook for blasting me!"

Just then a bright light engulfed Kunemon and he digivolved to Kuwagamon. At that Patamon changed to Angemon. Together the two champions pummeled Devimon until he finally disintegrated.

When they got back to the real world Jenna's mom came in. "Where did you guys go?" she asked. "We had to get something from my house," James said. "Okay, well I'll leave you guys alone. Bye," Jenna's mom said. Then James walked up to Jenna, "I'm sorry about earlier in school," he said. "No problem," she replied, "Getting shot at will make just about anyone cranky." Kari then ran up to James and grabbed his arm. "So tomorrow's the big day," she said. "Yep. I'm really looking forward to it," James replied smiling.


	11. James' B-day Bash (or is it?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy. 

(Author's note: James here, I'm sorry about this chapter guys. I'm not sure what Jenna was thinking when she wrote it. *Jenna's voice comes from the background. "I wasn't thinking anything when I wrote it!" James turns around. "Well, that explains a lot!" "Wha.. Hey!!!!" James chuckles, "You walked right into that one Jen!"* Anyways, I'll make it up to you next chapter.)

**Chapter 11**

It was a Friday night, around 11:30 and it was James' birthday. He had originally invited 20 people, but around 75 showed up, all of whom he didn't even know their names. Naturally his parents weren't home, and neighbors were tolerant people. Of course, what's a good party without some ALCOHOL!!! 

People were jumping on the couches, blaring the music and drinking like mad. 

"Hey man, great party!" some bleach blonde gave James a hearty pound on the shoulder.

James scowled, "Umm yeeeah..."

He was 100% sober and the sight of surfers trashing his living room was less than appealing. 

Suddenly James noticed something. A wasted ditzy girl (cough cough, who shall remain nameless) table dancing with some topless guy on the kitchen table. James ran to the top of the stairs. "HEY EVERYBODY, LETS CHILL IN THE BACKYARD WHERE THE POOL IS!"

The plan worked. Everyone began filing out the patio doors. James was just glad the poor couch would be spared form any more torture (plus his mom will kill him).

~Man on a mission, can't say I miss him around~ 

Someone had brought their own sound system and cranked up some Blink 182. People were slapping around fully dressed in the water and having one hell of a time. 

Jenna, after getting carried off the kitchen table, was sitting with a small group in the corner of the yard smoking up. Matt noticed her and dashed over.

"Jenna?! What are you doing??? ..D..Drugs are bad!" he stammered, trying to rub off his squeaky clean personality on her.

She gave him a blank stare and giggled, shoving the pipe in his mouth. After a few minutes, he had an ear to ear grin plastered on his face and counting blades of grass.

T.K., Yolie, Tai, Izzy, Davis and Cody were engrossed in a match of pool volleyball. Davis dove for the beachball and T.K elbowed him in the head and hammered the ball into Davis' goal. 

Davis was furious, "T.H! Why you.." before he could finished his statement Cody flopped over and dunked Davis' head under.

On the porch, Sora was sitting cross-legged and sour-faced against the wall.

Ken and Mimi were hogging the vodka coolers and coronas. Joe was in the side yard puking his guts up in the juniper bush.

A bunch of other kids were trying to do the limbo, but do to their high alcohol consumption, it made the spectacle quite humorous to watch.

James was just quietly taking everything in from the pool deck. Hawaiian backyard lanterns, the sound of bass and laughter, watching people puking in the bushes. It was a pretty fun night. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw Kari. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a revealing pink bikini.

"Hey," she said.

James just kinda did that male jaw drop expression.

"I'm kinda cold, let's go inside," she said. James jumped up and followed her in.

James smirked to himself and starting singing a victory dance song in his head. They got up to James' room. Kari walked around admiring the Ronin Warrior action figures while James plunked down on the bed.

"So what's up?" he asked lamely.

She turned around and gave a small smile. She slid on over and pushed him flat on the bed. With one quick action she pulled his shirt off.

"That, is what's up" She said, leaning over.

The second they were about to kiss the door flung open.

"Dude! Your mom is pulling in the driveway!" Some guy blurted out, out of breath and with crayon drawings all over his bare stomach.

"Dammit!" James snapped and hopped of the bed.

"Next time.." Kari mumbled as she followed him downstairs.

The people who could stand and function were trying to tidy the place up. The rest were trying to hop the fence and make their escape. Jenna had given very detailed instructions of what James' mom was like when you messed her house up. 

At the last second the few remaining people slid out the back door and scurried over the fence. The door creaked open. James stood there smiling and hiding a broom behind his back.

"Hi...::gulp:: Mom," he stammered, replaying the speech about "no parties" he received right before she left.


	12. James's B-Day Bash (it is)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy. 

(Author's note: Once again, my apologies for the last chapter. Here is my version of my birthday party. *Jenna in the background again, "I still like mine better!")

**Chapter 12**

And that is the legend of James' birthday party. But those who were there know the truth.

The night started off with a not so friendly team game of Magic. On one side was Jenna, James, Kari, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Cody. On the other was T.K., Davis, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Ken, and Yolie. The battle lines were drawn with James' team playing blue, white, and green, and T.K., playing red, black, and sporting some nasty artifacts.

(Author's Note: For those who don't know "Magic" is a highly popular card game. If you don't understand the next two paragraphs, then pick up a rule book and an issue of "Inquest". Thank you, I now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic.)

One by one the competitors were eliminated until only James, Jenna, Matt, Kari, T.K., Davis, Sora, and Tai. Matt and Tai eliminated each other when Matt cast "Brainstorm" on Tai who used a "Fork" to make Matt a target too, erasing both of their decks and taking them out of the game.

Then in a final act of desperation Sora attempted to take out everyone but herself with a "Pestilence". But thanks to some quick thinking and a "Healing Salve" from James Kari survived and dealt the damage needed to defeat Sora.

Kari then suggested that they all go for a swim. Kari then asked James if he could show her a place for her to change. "Sure," he said and showed her upstairs to his room. When they got there Kari thanked him. He then turned to leave, but Kari pulled him back and kissed him deeply. "That's just a taste of you'll get later," she told him. He walked downstairs after changing into his trunks. When he got downstairs he saw that everyone else had changed, Kari then came downstairs that almost caused James, Davis, and T.K. to faint.

While swimming T.K. and Davis tried showing off their diving skills to impress Kari, but the biggest reaction was when Davis screwed up and ended up doing a bellyflop off the high dive to which everyone laughed. Suddenly a couple of guys from a party down the street stumbled drunkenly into James' yard. They were kicked out, but when asked at school where they were they just said James' house and talked about their own party. (Hence the legend.)

In a little bit the pizzas James had ordered arrived, and everybody went inside to pig out. While eating Sora went over and started talking with T.K. and Davis. "I see you're trying to get James out of the running for Kari," she said. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Davis asked. "Well, as you may have noticed that skank Jenna is trying to steal my Matt," Sora said. "Yeah, and she seems to be doing a pretty good job of it," T.K. laughed as he pointed at Jenna and Matt holding hands. This got Sora pissed, "Well James doesn't seem to be doing too bad a job himself," she said and pointed at James with his arm around Kari as she rested her head on his chest. This didn't set well with T.K. and Davis, "So let me guess, you're proposing a partnership?" Davis asked. "Yes," Sora replied, "and I've got a plan." Hearing this T.K. and Davis smiled. "You see," Sora continued, "I know for a fact that Kari likes the two of you, so Monday at school keep talking in front of her about how Jenna was all over the two of you tonight. That will get Kari jealous and she'll take out Jenna." "Well that solves your problem, but what about James?" T.K. asked. "That's easy," Sora replied, "I'll just tell Matt that James grabbed me. Then he will beat up James and the two of you can go back to fighting amongst yourselves for Kari's affection. But I'll need some proof, so T.K. I need you to grab my butt hard enough to leave a mark." Sora lifted her skirt to reveal a bare bottom, (and she called Jenna a skank) T.K. then did as he was told and left a good mark. 

Satisfied that their plan was flawless they went home, but unknown to them Izzy and Cody overheard the whole plan and told Jenna, James, Matt, and Kari. Jenna came up with a counter-plan. They would let them think that their plan had worked but, James and Matt would break up the 'fight' between Jenna and Kari. Jenna would then pull a 'my hero' routine bringing her and Matt closer together. Matt would then 'attack' James, but instead of going out with T.K. or Davis, Kari would stay with James to 'nurse' him back to health.

They agreed it was a good plan and all went home, except Kari who stayed behind to help clean up. "So, when is your mom coming home?" Kari asked James. "Not for a couple of days," James replied absent mindedly. "Good," said Kari as they finished cleaning, "Come upstairs, I have something to show you." She then led James upstairs to his room. "So what did you want to show me?" James asked. "This," Kari said removing her top as she kissed him passionately.


	13. This Means War

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tounge* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

"..we are the anti-cancer, we are the only answer, stripped down we want

you dead, but whats inside of me you'll never know..." Jenna got to class

early and was singing along to her discman when James entered with a

big-ass grin slapped on his face. 

She raised an eyebrow. 

He walked over and plunked down the the seat across the aisle. 

"Well well, why are you so smiley today?" Jenna asked, flicking the

discman off. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," he countered with a chuckle. 

"Grr! You lil shit, thats my line! But seriously Jamie, tell me! I wanna know!"

she whined, banging the desk with her pink translucent binder. 

James scrunched up his nose, "Hey! I thought we alrady discussed this -

don't call me Jamie!" he hissed. 

"Then tell me....ooooh!!!!" She stopped dead in her thoughts and giggled like

a schoolgirl (wait..she is a schoolgirl...oh well). 

He sat up and frowned, "What was that 'ooohing' all about?" 

"Jamie and Kari, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." she managed to squeeze

out between giggles. 

James turned red, "Whhhaaa..?!" 

"Oh we KNOW, me and Matt saw the whole thing," she snickered

James went from bright red to ghastly white. "Jenna, you keep quiet about

seeing me and Kari making out, understand!" he hissed in a very serious tone. 

"...making out topless you mean," she whispered with a glassbreaker smile. 

"..bitch.." 

"I know! But don't worry Jamie, we won't spill," she leaned back in her chair,

arms stretched out. 

With a huff James settled down, letting it drop because the teacher entered the

room. 

After class James entered the hallway and went to his locker. He heard a

snickering noise and turned around. Everyone in the hallway stopped dead and

was looking at him, giggling. He shook it off and slammed his locker, rushing to

his next class. Enetering it, the whole class turned to face him and started

laughing. Mightily disturbed, he plunked down in his seat and turned to the boy

sitting beside him, Colin. 

When everyone had settled down, he turned and quickly grabbed him by the

collar. 

"Why the hell were you laughing at me?" he hissed through clenched teeth,

really pissed off. 

"Umm well Jenna said..." he gasped, scared for his life. 

"Did she!! That little tramp! Grr I'm gonna kick her ass! What exactly did she tell

you?" 

"..well this morning before you got here she told us to point and laugh!" Colin

squeaked, trembling. 

James' eyes bulged. That was something typical of Jenna to do. She always did

know which buttons to push. It was relieving though, that his little secret was

safe... but he was still gonna kick her ass. 

After school back at the lockers Jenna was feeling victorious at her daily

accomplishments of 1) pissing off James 2) humiliating that little brown-noser

Michelle infront of the whole chemistry class 3) causing that stupid

rapper-wannabe to trip and slam into a wall in the caf. She was just about to

slip her headphones on when she heard one of the few sounds to send a wave

of terror through her. The sound of scissors. Spinning around, she came

face-to-face with James, holding a pair of sharp scissors and a handful of silky

black hair. 

"YOU BASTARD!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she shrieked, crying and running

into the bathroom. 

Falling to the floor clutching his sides, James laughed his ass off. Luckily, he

too knew which buttons to press. She knew of his paranoia and he knew of her

obsession with her hair. During his lunch period her managed to slip into the

hairstyling class and found some doll hair which matched Jenna's. 

A few minutes later she stormed out of the bathroom. "Hey! You started it!" he

stated before she came any closer, "Just be thankful Matt wasn't here to

witness your little outbreak." 

She shut up. 

On the walk home they met up with Izzy and Tai. The four of them chilled over

at Tai's place, inviting Matt, Yolie and Cody over to discuss how they were

going to execute their plan.


	14. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tongue* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 14 

At Tai's house the gang (minus Sora, T.K., and Davis) was discussing their plan, not knowing that something was happening outside. A dense fog had covered the area and from inside voices could be heard. "Rika!? Henry!? Are you guys OK!?" said a boy's voice. "I'm fine Takato!" a girl replied. "Me too, but that field wasn't like the others," yelled another boy. The fog lifted to reveal three kids, and digimon. "Where are we?" Takato asked. "I don't know," Rika said. "Hey there's a house. Maybe they can help," suggested Henry. (Three guesses as to whose house it is) "Renamon, Guilmon, get in the bushes. Okay Takato, knock," Rika said. Takato knocked on the door and James opened it, looking back and yelling, "You know, Yolie, you can get the door once in a while!" "He's got a point," Kari added. "Shut up Kari," Yolie retorted. "Hey, don't talk like that to my girlfriend/sister!" James and Tai, yelled in unison.

After they had settled down James turned his attention back to the tamers, who were shocked by the familiar voices and names. "Sorry about that, how can I help you?" James asked. "Don't worry about it," Takato asked still somewhat in shock, "Anyway, can you tell us how to get to Shinjuku?" "I'm not sure, I'll ask. Hey Tai!" "What?!" "How do you get to Shinjuku?!" "An airplane! Why?!" "Just askin'!" He turned back to the trio and noticed Terriermon for the first time, then he saw the bushes move and put one and one together to come up with twenty-three.  (A/N: An old joke with my friends. Don't ask.). "Why don't you guys come in," James said, "And bring your friends in the bushes. I'll introduce you to the gang." James led them into the living room. When they saw everyone their jaws collectively dropped. "Holy-fucking-shit," they said in unison.

After they regained their composure James went to introduce the digidestined, he motioned to Tai, "this is…" "Tai Kamiya," Takato interrupted. "And you're Kari Kamiya, and Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Isumi, Matt Ishida, Joe Kedo, Ken Ichijoji, Cody Hida, and Yolie Inoue." The three tamers named them all perfectly. "But who are you two?" Rika asked looking at Jenna and James. "Who us? You mean you don't know us too?" James asked. "Nope," said Henry. "Then," Jenna said smiling, "You better prepare for trouble." "And while you're at it," James added, "Make it…. Dammit Izzy stop throwing popcorn at me!" Izzy and Cody were trying to keep from laughing, but soon everyone was laughing and throwing popcorn until Kari dumped a bowel on James' head. "That's it girl, you're toast." James started chasing Kari around the room. When he caught her the two started making out. "Get a room guys!" Tai yelled. "You to are probably the horniest couple ever," Cody stated. Takato and Rika, looked at each other and smile, they had a different idea of who held that title. After James and Kari separated the rest of them introduced themselves and all sat down and started talking.

"I guess the big question is," Izzy started. "Is how in the name of Zeus' hairy bunghole do you know who we are?" Cody finished. Everybody looked strangely at Cody and started throwing popcorn at him. "Well, he might of phrased it oddly but yes, how do you know us?" Izzy asked. "Well," Takato replied, "You're probably not going to believe me, but where we come from you guys are a T.V. show. (pause for dramatic effect. lol) we know all about your adventures in the digital and real worlds. From the day in camp when you first received your digivices, to when you found out Kari was the eighth child." From all the friends lost at the hands of the 'Dark Masters'," Rika continued, "To the battle with Apocalymon." "From when Davis, Yolie, and Cody became digidestined, to Ken's change to the side of good," Henry went on. "From helping BlackWarGreymon find his heart to the final battle with MaloMyotismon. We've seen them all." Takato finished. 

"Wow," was all any of them could say in response. "There's no way we can't believe you after that," Izzy stated, "But it's still pretty creepy." "So, you know everything about us?" Matt asked holding Jenna tightly. The tamers nodded. "Hey, you guys might be just what we need," James said. It was his turn to be looked at funny, but he just continued, "If they know everything about you, why wouldn't they know about your enemies." "Wow," Izzy said, that's the first logical thing I've heard from you." "My genius," Kari said batting her eyes. James blushed a little, "Well, I try." Izzy turned to Takato, "What do you know about our enemies?" "Which one?" Takato asked, "There was Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VenoMyotismon, Metal Seadramon, Puppetmon, Machindramon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, The Digimon Emperor, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Oikawa, BlackWarGreymon, Daemon, and MaloMyotismon." "Damn!" James exclaimed, "You guys fought all them?" "You know, when you list them like that, it sure sounds like a lot," Matt chuckled.

"You know, it's getting kinda late," Ken yawned, "We should head home." "Umm, just one question," Takato started. "Takato can stay with me, Rika with Jenna, and Henry with Izzy and them," James said. (A/N: Me again. Just thought I'd clue all you fabulous readers and Jenna in on the living arrangements. Okay, since me and Jenna are the authors we get our own houses with our parents and any siblings we decide to dream up. The digidestined are split between three houses. House 1: Tai, Matt, T.K., and Davis. House 2: Kari, Sora, Yolie, and Mimi.. House 3: Izzy, Cody, Joe, Ken and now Henry.) "Wow, that's what I was going to ask," Takato stated. They all said goodnight and headed home.

"So, you and Rika are a couple?" James asked Takato on the way to his house. "How'd you guess?" Takato replied. "The way you two were looking at each other. It's the same way me and Kari look at each other." "Now, that you bring it up," Takato started, "What's the deal with you and Kari? Everybody always thought she'd choose T.K. or Davis." James chuckled, "She probably would have if I didn't come along. But that hasn't stopped the three of them from trying." "Three?" Takato asked. "Sora is helping them. "Sora? What's she getting out of it?" "T.K. and Davis are helping her break up Matt and Jenna." "So that's why those three weren't there. The rest of you were talking about them?" "Yeah," James filled Takato in on the plan. "Cool, if there's any way me and Rika can help just give the word." "Will do, anyhoot here we are. I'll introduce you to my mom." They went in and James introduced them. "Takato this is my mom. Mom this Takato, he uhh….. he just got into town so I told him he could stay here for a while." "Okay Mickey, you show him around quickly. Dinner's just about ready, we're having your favorite, chicken friend steak and mashed potatoes." "Thanks mom." James started showing Takato around. "Wow, nice place you have here Mickey." James turned to Takato, "That name is never to leave this house. The only other non-family member since third grade to hear me called that is Jenna. And I told her that if she lets it slip I'll shave her bald." "Okay, I won't tell anyone." "Good, dinner should be ready so lets go. Prepare yourself for the best chicken fried steak this side of the Milky Way." "Great. The main food in my house is bread, but when you live in a bakery you get used to it." They finished eating after about three helpings each. "You really outdid yourself this time mom." "Yeah misses….uhh…" "Just call me mom. I'll take care of the dishes tonight. You two go and play video games or something. They went upstairs and played Final Fantasy X until bedtime.

Meanwhile at the girls' house Rika and Jenna were spending the night with Kari and talking over hot cocoa with little colored marshmallows. (Jenna insisted) "So, tell me about James," Rika said. "Well, he's just a great guy. He's really kind and sweet. He's also a great kisser," Kari said dreamily. "I bet Takato's a better one," Rika replied. "No way. Matt's got them both beat," Jenna argued. Rika just smiled and nodded before continuing,  "Anyway what about T.K. and Davis?" "They're nice and all, but I never really pictured them as anything more than friends," Kari replied, "Although if I had to choose, I would pick T.K." "I knew it!" Reika exclaimed, "Back in our world me and my friend Geri had a little bet going about whether you would choose T.K. or Davis." "I'm guessing you picked T.K.," Jenna said. "Yep, she owes me ten bucks now." "Glad I could help," Kari replied.  "I still can't believe I'm talking to THE Kari Kamiya. You don't know how much I've dreamed of this." "Are we really that famous where you come from?" "Yeah, there's not a single kid, or parent for that matter, that can't give a detailed summary of your adventures." "Whoa. Hey, I think we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." "Oh yeah, you guys start your plan. Huh?" "Yep. Goodnight." "Goodnight." "G'night"


	15. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tongue* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 15 

"And so, the accumulated depression on the equipment.."  
It was last period and Jenna anxiously looked at the clock. It was mocking her, ticking by, super slow, every second painfully long.   
God I hate accounting, she said to herself, seething and giddy at the same time. When that damn bell goes off in ten minutes, that's when the fun begins. She rested her head on her unnecessarily thick text book and tried to think of what will take place in the near near future.  
BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG  
Yes, there is a god, she thought to herself, grinning like a maniac. Scooping up her stuff she glided out of the class and to the pre-arranged spot, when Kari was waiting for her.  
Kari greeted her with a matching grin. "You ready for the fireworks?" She asked, flicking a silky strand of chestnut brown hair away from her face.  
"I'm ready for the bloodshed," Jenna countered, spotting Sora coming down the hallway.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I WASN'T HITTING ON THEM!" Kari suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"I MEAN, BABY FACE, THAT I WASN'T ALL OVER T.K AND DAVIS AT JAMES' BIRTHDAY!"  
Kari faked a bitch slap and Jenna stumbled backwards.  
***  
Meanwhile, Matt was strolling down towards the "spot", when he was ambushed by a damsel in distress (yeah right). The red-head threw herself on him, tears bursting forth from her eyes (sorry, if anyone's read Frankenstein, you might get the inside joke this means).  
"Oh Matt *insert dramatic sobbing here*, it was horrible!! James HIT me *and here is when she lifts her uniform skirt to show him the bruise* Please Matt, please stick up for me!"  
At that moment, James sauntered down from the opposite end of the hallway.  
Matt pushed Sora away (which she thought he was "saving" her from getting hurt) and confronted James.  
***  
Jenna came back and pushed Kari, in which she flopped to the ground. James and Matt's attention was caught and they rushed over just as Kari began to charge at Jenna.   
"Girls, girls, simmer down!" Matt calmly interjected as he grabbed Jenna from (seemingly) assaulting Kari. James followed suit with Kari.  
Trying desperately to hide a grin, Kari went over and hugged Jenna. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad. It's only Davis and T.K....."  
"No problem," Jenna replied, amused by a fuming Sora watching at the sidelines.  
Matt turned back to James, "Now back to business," he started, before faking a jab into James' stomach. On que, James doubled over and dropped to a knee. Instantly, Kari rushed over and draped an arm around James' shoulder. "Honey, are you ok?" she cooed in his ear.  
Jenna gawked at Matt. "Oh! You're so strong!" she stammered (unlike Sora, she had *decent* acting lessons) before clinging to his arm. Matt beamed before picking up her bookbag, then the two paraded down the hall and out of the school.  
Enraged beyond words, Sora stormed to the entrance to the library where T.K. and Davis were awaiting her news.  
"WHAT?!" Davis yelled, upon hearing her report.  
"I KNOW! That lil ho, I know its her fault," Sora snarled, pissed beyond belief. Her plan had failed horribly, and managed to bring Jenna and Matt closer. It also brought James and Kari closer, which T.K. and Davis weren't to thrilled about either.  
Suddenly, with a demonic smile which matched her mind, she chuckled, "You know what this means."  
The two boys looked clueless.  
"We'll just have to dig up some serious dirt on the J duo."  
T.K. scratched his head, "But how will we do that? We dont have any way of finding out stuff about their pasts."  
"Then we'll have to make something up now won't we?" was her answer.  
A lightbulb flickered on in Davis' head, "Hey Sora.. I know what else we could do.."  
She raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."  
He brought out his digivice and another item from his pocket, "We have other means of gettin rid of them, if you plan fails you know."  
T.K. stepped back. "Oh no, you guys, that is not cool. Breaking them up is one thing, but hurting them is another. Plus, something is going on in the digiwolrd that we don't know about and it's BAD. Please guys, don't mess around with this stuff.." he gasped, suddenly chilled to the bone and afraid.  
Sora narrowed her eyes, "If you're not with us, T.K., then you're against us."  
"Yeah, and I thought you liked Kari...so much for that," Davis sneered.  
"I do!" the blonde stammered, "But....I just don't want to be a part of this anymore."  
Davis leaned against the wall, "Fine, wuss. But I'm warning you - you go squealin and you'll be on our bad sides."  
Blanched, T.K. ran down the hall. What Davis had.... this was not going to be pretty.  
The two watched the blonde run away.  
"Loser," he scoffed.  
"Yo Davis, what is that thing you got?" she inquired, looking at the small black shiny object he clutched alongside his digivice.  
"You'll see..." he grinned.


	16. Sora and Davis' Counterstrike

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Jenna doesn't own Digimon. Hell, we don't own anything in this story other than ourselves and "Flowerpotmon". That includes the following that we also don't own: Magic: The Gathering, Inquest, the various M:TG cards mentioned (well, actually I do own a few of the cards. but not the rights to them.), Any of the songs that Jenna sings, or Ronin Warriors (although I do have a Ryo, Talpa, and Cale figure), I'm not sure what toys and cards Jenna has, but I know she has every Ronin Warriors episode on tape. *Jenna sticks out her tongue* "And you don't so there." Anyway, please enjoy.

(**Author's Note: **This might very well be the last chapter, because after Jenna reads it there is a good chance that she will kill me, but if both her and my lovely, forgiving girlfriend Renee decide to let me live you can expect more.)

**Chapter 16**

"Oh god Jenna." James said, "Too bad you were facing us., the look on Sora's face was priceless." "I bet," Jenna replied, "I just wish I could have seen T.K. and Davis when she told them." The gang was over at Izzy's house celebrating the success of their plan. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. James got up to answer it. (A/N: Somehow Yolie got a clause in her contract that says she doesn't have to answer doors. Let this be a warning to all you future fanfic authors, always read your secondary character's contracts carefully before signing.) To his and everyone else's surprise it was a very solemn looking T.K. standing there. T.K. asked if he could come in. By the look on his face James knew it was important so he led him in When T.K. entered the room everybody went quiet, except Yolie who kept babbling like an idiot. (A/N: Can you tell I'm bitter about the clause?) when she finally bought herself a clue and shut up T.K. started talking.

"First I'd like to apologize to James, Jenna, Matt, and especially Kari for trying to break you guys up. I was supposed to be your friend." Jenna drapes an arm over his shoulder. "Welcome back to the light side young Skywalker." (A/N: Come on, like you didn't notice that in season2 T.K. is trying to be Luke.) Kari looks over at T.K., "I'm so glad we aren't fighting anymore." T.K. smiles weakly. "Me too, but I have something else to tell you guys." James is getting a bit impatient. "Well, spit it out hat boy." "Well, the thing is, it seems that Davis and Sora aren't just satisfied with breaking you up anymore." Matt is shocked, "What? You don't mean….." "Yes, they said that they'll go as far as physically eliminating Jenna and James." The duo in question looked at each other, then James spoke up. "Tell them to just bring it." "Yeah," Jenna added, "You're looking at the Lake Idunwanna Summer Camp Inter-gender Wrestling Champs five years running." James yawned, "It's getting late. I'm going to go home." Jenna got up as well. "I'll go too." James looked back. "Thanks for the Warning T.K., but it wasn't necessary."

As they walked home they didn't notice the two shadowy figures tailing them. "See, I told you T.K. would run to them. He's so predictable." "Hey Davis, why can't they see us? I mean, if we get any closer we'll bump into them." "Simple," Davis said as he pulled the black object from his pocket, "this thing has unbelievable powers, and this is just the beginning. It told me that the longer I keep it the more it will give me." "It told you?" "Yeah watch," he hands the object to Sora. "Wow, it says that it will share its power with me too, and soon Matt and Kari will have no choice to love only us." She handed the object back to Davis. "That was so cool. I could feel the power going through me." "You ready for tomorrow?" Asked Davis, who's voice now sounded exactly like James'. "I sure am," replied Sora who somehow had Jenna's voice.

The next day at school Davis approached Kari. "Get away from me Davis. T.K. told us about how you and Sora are planning to hurt James and Jenna." "What? T.K. must have misunderstood. We would never do such a thing, but I do admit to spying on them. I…I don't know how to tell you this, but well…James is cheating on you." Kari slapped Davis across the face. "You liar! James would never." "Yes he is, and I've got proof, but it gets worse." Kari is stunned. "Worse?" "He's cheating on you with…Jenna." Davis hands Kari one of those large envelopes, she opens it and pulls out some pictures. Much to Kari's horror they were of Jenna and James performing various acts with each other. (I wont get into details for two reasons. First, fanfiction.net won't let me anymore. Second, and more importantly, my beautiful girlfriend, whom I love very much, would kill me.) Kari started tearing up, and Davis knew that she only needed one more small push to send her over the edge. He took out a small tape recorder and hit play before handing it to her.

**(Tape Dialogue. Please keep in mind that the stuff on this tape does not reflect me or Jenna. For as anyone with a brain should know, it's not really us on the tape,)**

Jenna's voice: So, has that little goodie two shoes you're with given it up yet?

James' voice: No, the little cock tease. I swear if she doesn't give soon I'm just going to take.

Jenna: that's the spirit. If you need any help, you know I've had my eye on her too.

James: *chuckling* You little slut. You'll sleep with anything with a pulse won't you?

Jenna: Guilty, but that's what you love about me. Isn't it?

James: You know it, but what about Matt? Is he putting out yet?

Jenna: *pouting* No. I'm beginning to think he might be gay.

James: Try being a little sluttier around him. You know it always works for me.

Jenna: Okay, I'll do that.

There's a kissing sound, then some sucking with James moaning.

*End Tape*

Kari is now openly crying and runs off down the hall with Davis standing there smirking.

Meanwhile, Sora was 'enlightening' Matt in much the same manner, but instead of running and crying, he just standing there with a shocked look on his face. "She thinks I'm gay?"


End file.
